Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie is the first ever epic Cars/LEGO crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary Lightning McQueen and his friends travels to the LEGO world where they meet a regular normal construction guy named Emmet Brickowski, but he discovers a red piece called "The Piece of Resistance". A girl named Lucy aka Wyldstyle helps them to defeat President Business aka Lord Business (whom Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser work for). So, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Princess Unikitty, Benny the Spaceman and MetalBeard must save Bricksburg and the other LEGO worlds before it was too late on Taco Tuesday. Plot The Prologue/The Prophecy/Going to the LEGO World The film starts in a universe made entirely out of LEGO bricks, an old wizard named Vitruvius attempts to protect an ancient and powerful relic called the "Kragle" (actually a tube of Krazy Glue) from the evil Lord Business (whom Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser work for]. He fails to do so, being permanently blinded by Lord Business' laser. However, he warns Lord Business of a prophecy connected to the Kragle: One day a talented lass or fellow, A Special one with face of yellow, Will make the Piece of Resistance found, From its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, And be the greatest, most interesting, Most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. Lord Business and the villains, however, dismiss this as nothing of importance, and leaves Vitruvius for dead, taking the Kragle. Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction, Jack, Cal and Pearl are playing rough on Rita until she loses temper when the triplets gone too far. Princess Bubblegum was fixing up the Lemon Sweeter by checking it's engine running when it's gears are jammed but they were fixed up. Just then, there was a note came from the LEGO world as Lightning McQueen reads it. The note says "Please, come join our search, defeat Lord Business, save the realm and the worlds will be saved. Signed, Vitruvius.". Jack, Cal and Pearl were curious about who Vitruvius is but Rita tells them about how to find the Piece of Resistance. Lightning tells his team that they're going to Bricksburg as PB started up the Lemon Sweeter. They set off to Bricksburg. 8 1/2 Years Later/Meet Emmet/"Everything is Awesome" The team travels into 8 1/2 years later, where they meet an ordinary construction guy named Emmet Brickowski, who was waking up and following some instructions to ????. Trivia *Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser was working with President Business aka Lord Business. *are released in 2014. *The storyline continues in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Soundtrack #The LEGO Movie Score - Prologue Transcript * Category:Movies Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series